Tierney
Tierney was a minor character in the second half of Season 6 of Teen Wolf. She made her first appearance in ''Pressure Test'' when she, her packmate Jiang and Theo Raeken were being tortured by Schrader. After escaping, Sheriff Stilinski kept them in his station for murdering a human man, who was, in fact, a Hunter member of Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent's Hunter army, who was pursuing their Alpha Satomi Ito and their pack. Despite telling Jiang to stay quiet about their kill, Jiang admitted he and Tierney had killed a Hunter that came after them but in self-defense and Theo is liberated. Scott McCall and his pack do their best efforts to protect the two young wolves from the wrath of Monroe and her army, who, following a deal with the Sheriff, threatened to shoot the entire station if Jiang and Tierney weren't delivered to them, either dead or alive, by midnight for them killing one of their own. Nolan, seeing his chance to impress Monroe, attempts to kill Jiang and Tierney with a powerful vial of purple wolfsbane even though he was friends with Jiang in childhood but Liam stops in time before bringing Scott to the two buddhist werewolves, who reveal their blue werewolf eyes, proving they took intentionally an innocent human life in order to avenge their Alpha and pack. Agent McCall enters in the situation and makes a deal: Jiang and Tierney will be taken to prison and face human justice while the members of the McCall Pack leave Beacon Hills. This deal seems to have worked fine until Jiang and Tierney were killed on their way to prison by a Hunter disguised as a Deputy. The skin from Tierney's forearm, where she had a tattoo of her pack symbol (stacked rocks, as a nod to the pack's Buddhist religion) was flayed from her body and encased in plexiglass which was then displayed in the trophy room of Argent Arms International, where Gerard kept his armory. Tierney was a member of [[Satomi's Pack|'Satomi's Pack']] and was a packmate of Satomi Ito, Jiang, Demarco Montana, Carrie Hudson, Brett Talbot, Lorilee Rohr, and many others. Throughout Teen Wolf Tierney was first seen in the beginning of ''Pressure Test'' in Gerard Argent's bunker in Argent Arms International, where she was tied to a metal gate with her packmate Jiang and Theo Raeken, a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera who had been captured around the same time that they were. The three of them were being tortured and electrocuted by Schrader, a sadistic psychopath who had been fired from his job as an orderly at Eichen House for acting out his cruel impulses on his patients and who had just joined Gerard and Monroe's Hunter Army. Jiang and Tierney refused to tell Schrader what they knew, but Theo was more than willing to give all the information he had in exchange for his freedom. Unfortunately for them, Schrader insisted that he didn't have any questions for them before continuing to electrocute the teens for fun, much to Theo's displeasure. However, Theo soon realized that the heat from the electrical currents running through them was melting the plastic zip-tie cuffs on their wrists and began baiting Schrader to turn up the current, choosing to endure the pain a little longer in order to melt through his cuffs and attack him. After Schrader was incapacitated and Theo had freed Tierney and Jiang, Theo, who was trying to barter with the two young Werewolves over Schrader's car keys, noticed that Tierney had a tattoo on her right forearm of stacked ovals of decreasing sizes. When Jiang scoffed at the thought that Theo had never seen a pack symbol before, Theo retorted that he wasn't a "pack animal" and asked what it meant; upon learning that the symbol was a reference to the Buddhist practice of stacking rocks, Theo realized that the two were Betas from Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack. Theo was shocked by their revelation that Satomi and the rest of their pack were killed by Hunters, and he then remarked that they should look for Scott McCall, as he "has a thing for taking in strays," ultimately working out a deal in which the two would allow him to take them to Scott in Schrader's car before the three left Schrader attached to the electrical cables with the remote button stuck down. However, Sheriff Stilinski found them in the parking lot and arrested them for murder before they could get out of the facility, much to Theo's annoyance. While locked up in the Sheriff's station's holding cells, Theo, knowing that, for once, he was not guilty for the murders he was being accused of committing, verbally baited Jiang and Tierney until finally, Jiang admitted that they killed a Hunter who was trying to kill them. Satisfied, Theo looked at the cameras and gestured to Stilinski to indicate he deserved to be released for his help. Despite Scott McCall and the rest of his pack's attempts to sneak Tierney and Jiang out of the station to safety, they were ultimately too late, and Monroe's Hunter Army surrounded the station and demanded that they hand the two Werewolves over or they would open fire on the entire building. Nolan, one of Monroe's teenage recruits who seemed to have a history with Jiang, showed up and attempted to kill the two Werewolves with the same strain of Wolfsbane that killed their packmate Brett Talbot, believing that this would get him off the hook with Monroe. Fortunately for Tierney and Jiang, Liam, sensing Nolan's arrival, appeared and stopped him before he could do so and allowed the deputies to arrest him for the assassination attempt. However, shortly afterward, Liam realized the truth about their Werewolf guests when he saw that their eyes were now glowing blue, a sign that they did, in fact, take an innocent human life. This forced Tierney and Jiang to admit that, after the Hunters killed Satomi, who was attempting to come to a truce with the Hunters and who in the end tried to buy them time to escape, they decided they didn't want to run anymore and instead began fighting back against Hunters by using public records to discover where indivduals and their families lived. This news caused Scott to be conflicted about how to proceed with their current situation, and though they attempted to hand over the bodies of two guards who had killed themselves as a result of the Anuk-ite's influence and pass them off as Jiang and Tierney, Rafael McCall ended up arriving just in the nick of time to negotiate a deal: Jiang and Tierney would be arrested and taken to prison for murder, and the rest of the supernatural community of Beacon Hills (namely the members of the McCall Pack) would move out of the state of California. Though it seemed that this plan succeeded as a peaceful conclusion, a Hunter disguised as a deputy ended up killing the two with a shotgun in the back of their armored prison transport van. In ''Triggers'', Scott McCall and Malia Tate went to Argent Arms International, where Gerard had restarted his firearms dealership to cover up its secondary use as the headquarters and armory of Monroe's Army. Just before they were about to leave, they caught Tierney and Jiang's scent and broke into Gerard's trophy room, where they found Jiang's ears and the skin from Tierney's right forearm where her pack symbol tattoo was placed, which had been flayed from her arm and encased in plexiglass to further disturb Scott and Malia on a psychological level. Personality During her brief time in the series, Tierney has shown great bravery and loyalty to her Alpha Satomi Ito and pack and showed no fear of dying at any way of torture if it meant protecting vital information related to her pack and she and Jiang went so far as killing a Hunter in order to avenge them. However, unlike Jiang, she can also be silent when demonstrated when she and Jiang refused to confess their kill, only for Jiang to admit the truth to Theo Raeken and showed no absolute remorse or guilt over taking a human life, whether innocent or not, believing her and Jiang's actions were justified by what Monroe and her Hunter army did to their pack and Alpha when she was asked by Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar if the Hunter they killed knew the ones who killed Satomi or their packmates Brett and Lorilee and Tierney replied "Does it matter?!" before saying "None of them are more innocent than we are". Physical Appearance Tierney was a petite and young teenage girl with light blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and slightly tanned white skin. During her only appearance, she was wearing a wool moss green sweater with a wool black jacket, a casual pair of jeans and brown autumn shoes. She had a tattoo that represents stacked rocks, which is Satomi's Pack's symbol, on her right forearm but it was later removed from her body after she was killed by Hunters. She was wearing a ring at the time as well. Powers and Abilities Tierney possessed the common abilities of an Omega-level Werewolf including superhuman strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well accelerated healing and animal instincts. Like all Werewolves, she has the ability to shapeshift her features into those of a wolf (including glowing blue eyes and retractable fangs and claws) and the ability to absorb pain from other beings. Tierney also possesses the rare ability to inhibit her scent in order to prevent shapeshifters with enhanced senses from tracking her, an ability that has been said to be possessed by everyone in Satomi's Pack, though this ability must be consciously activated to work, as she had stopped suppressing it while under the protection of the McCall Pack for a long enough period of time that their members could memorize it, and her body stopped suppressing her scent after her death, allowing Scott and Malia to smell it at Argent Arms International from inside the trophy room. Weaknesses Tierney possessed the common weaknesses of a Werewolf, including wolfsbane, mountain ash, ''letharia vulpina'', modified canine distemper virus, mistletoe, electricity, and certain high and low pitched sounds/frequencies. She is also vulnerable to the effects of full moons, supermoons, and lunar eclipses, as well as intense emotions, all of which can trigger transformations in young and untrained Werewolves. Etymology *'Tierney': Tierney is an Irish forename and surname derived from the Gaelic O'Tighearnaigh. It is derived from 'tighearna' meaning "lord" or "master", consequently O'Tighearnaigh means the son or male descendant of Tighearnach. Other variations of Tierney include Tierny, O'Tierney, Tiernaney, Tearny, Tearney and Terney. Trivia *Tierney, along with Jiang, was the only Werewolf of Satomi's Pack whose name wasn't put in the Deadpool list. It is possible Satomi recruited Jiang and Tierney to her pack and turned them at some point between the start and the end of the Deadpool, as Brett Talbot confirmed Satomi had stopped recruiting new members after the Deadpool ended. **Other theories for why this could have occurred include: Satomi changed her mind and began recruiting again at some point after the beginning of Season 5; Tierney and Jiang could have been bitten and turned by a different Alpha prior to coming to Beacon Hills (or Tierney may not even be a bitten Werewolf at all) and were simply welcomed into the pack at some point after the Deadpool due to their status as lone wolves who were new to town; or this could be an example of retroactive continuity. *Tierney's actress, Ellery Sprayberry, is the sister of Dylan Sprayberry, who plays Liam Dunbar in the series. *Tierney was the only Werewolf in Satomi's Pack shown to have a pack symbol tattooed onto their bodies, though it was implied that Jiang had a tattoo as well. Gallery Pressure test jiang tierney schrader.png Jiang tierney schrader pressure test.png Jiang and tierney pressure test.png Tierney pressure test 3.gif Tierney pressure test 4.gif Jiang and tierney pressure test 1.png Jiang and tierney pressure test.png Jiang and tierney pressure test eyes.png Tierney pressure test 6.jpg Tierney pressure test 2.gif Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Omegas Category:Deceased Characters Category:Satomi's Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters